Infinite Number of Good Times
by tennisxdork
Summary: The trio always got on each other nerves. M for language. mugenfuujin moments. pointless banter.


**YO YO! samurai champloo makes me wish i could beatboxxxx. that'll be full-throttled awesomeness.  
this fic is pretty pointless, but it just makes me laugh. enjoy, yeh? it's pretty much dialogue. [: ALSO FIRST SUBMISSION FOR SAMURAI CHAMPLOO. yes.  
i didn't intently try for AIM style. i just wanted to write their names in way that suited them best. XD also i'm for mugenfuu. :3  
**

**Title:** Infinite Number of Good Times  
**Rating:** M [just language]  
**Disclaimer: **this series is just too awesome for me to ownz.

* * *

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate** – "Damn, no bitches around here, no fuckin' booze, this blows!"

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Mugen, you're an idiot, you're the reason why we don't have cash all the time. You're treating life as if was a party!"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate** – "Can it flat tits, lemme enjoy myself. It's the least you can do afta all the times I saved your scrawny ass."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Well what can I say, I'm sophisticated woman, and men are clearly attracted to that!"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate** – "Che, who in the hell likes bitches like that? No honkers no go. Only fish face like those kinds."

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "I am fond of girls with real substance and an intelligent mind."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Perfect! You and little tities can go fo a round. I needa find me some hot ladies, plus I'm starvin' as hell."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Jin, you know I don't like you like that…"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "I know. Mugen was incorrect about you being compatible to my specifications.  
I like girls who don't talk a lot."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – [sweat drop]

shit…intermission.

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Hey cute thang!"

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Mugen, you're goddamn drunk, get off of me!"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Shhh! You're ruinin' tha moment."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Ugh, you're breath smells like ass."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Oh yeh one of them bitches I was eatin' up, smelled a little. Heh. She was a sexy one though."

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "Must you always talk about your occurrences at the brothel?"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Aye! You just mad 'cause I got some ass to play around with fish face!"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – [unsheathed sword]

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Oh so you wanna go? Not a problem! I maybe drunk as fuck, but I'm ready for a fight!"

_kantanas clashing and grunt noises were heard._

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Again, with the fighting, sheesh."

but there's more...

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Jin, I have a question."

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "What is it?"

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Umm, well. Do you think I'm sexy?"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – [blinks] "My judgment won't help you. I am only one opinion of a male perspective."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Well, can I hear your judgment?"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – [cough] "Well, I think every woman has stages. It only a matter of time and maturity."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – [tears up] "So you think, I'm UGLY? [sob, sob]

**fishfaceprettyboy** – [freezes up] "I didn't say that."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Well, what are you trying to say?" [choking sob]

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "I don't know."

_enters bamf pirate._

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Cryin' again?"

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Like you care! Go away!"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Damn, what did ya do to her Jin?"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "I didn't do anything fool. We were having a conversation."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "'Bout what? How much she wants to do it with you?"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "No. She wanted an answer to her question."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– [looks at Fuu's teary face and winces] "Ugh, fuck always gettin' so damn emotional. So what's this question?"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "She wondered if she was sexy."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– [laughs loudly, clutching stomach] "What a hoot!"

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Shut up!" [slaps Mugen's face]

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Owww, bitch! [rubs face] See this is why I only fuck up bitches, when they're not hot and bothered, they all end up being sensitive and shit!"

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Quit being so damn inconsiderate! I ask for Jin's advice not yours! [wipes eyes]

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Yah, well I'm leavin'. I don't need to deal with this PMSing! Good luck with that fish face!" [walks away and scratches his crotch]

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Now that he's gone. I have another question..."

**fishfaceprettyboy** – [temple twitch] "Why do I bother...?"

who's up for another round?

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "She is not my**―'**bitch.**'**"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Man what are you talkin' about? You got laid by her, you liked it, end of story."

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "Shino, is a nice, pretty woman. I would never belittle her as an individual. She has a good heart."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Ahh, bullshit. Cut the crap. You haven't got much ass, even your face says so, so you must've did somethin' with her. Something dirty."

**fishfaceprettyboy** – [blush]

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Hah! You did do somethin'! Spill it, pretty boy."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Mugen, stop butting in Jin's privacy."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Quiet girlie! I was talkin' to fish face here, not you with the small A cup. Damn, always gotta be yappin'!"

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Sex to you is like an all-you-can-eat buffet! Jin thinks sex is intimate. He's old-fashioned."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Goddamn stop all this estrogen talk! Lemme hear what he has to say! This is a breakthrough, I thought this dead-panned guy was gay!"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "I am not gay. I had a fairly good evening**―**_withherontopofme_."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– [howling] "What the fuck did you just say? 'with her on top of me?' Damn Jin you're a sick bastard!"

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "What he actually did her?"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – [blushing really badly].

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Hahahaha, he didn't want your virgin ass, right Jin?"

**fishfaceprettyboy** – "No comment."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Looks like no tits is the only one who's hasn't got any, jealous?"

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** –"N-no, I don't need to sell my body for some horny men."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Oh well, sucks for ya. So this calls for a celebration: Jin, the fish face's first lay!" [puts an arm around him].

**fishfaceprettyboy** – [pushes glasses up] "Remove your hands from me."

next...?

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** –"Who the hell do you think you are? I am trying to take a calm bath!"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Who the hell I am? I'mma muther fuckin' pirate that gets hoes like I down my drinks. Plenty and quick. This bath is open ta the public. You're name's not on it!

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – [crosses arms around her chest] "Hmph, can you at least be quiet, you're giving a migraine."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Don't worry, I'm not lookin'. You ain't got much to hide anyways."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** –"You're so stupid, Mugen."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– [flips around in the water]

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – [shields eyes] "Ewww, Mugen! Do that somewhere else!"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Mind your damn business Fuu. I'm bathing."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "I know! B-but you're naked! And you're doing flips in the water."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Well stop staring at my cock. I know you like it and all, but you don't have be so damn innocent 'bout it."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – [lightly blushes] "...J-just move y-yourself on the other side a bit."

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Why I'd got ta do that? I like it just fine o'va here. Besides, you can't seem to stop lookin' so it don't matter."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "No I am _not_!"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "Watever, I know you want **it** so bad Fuuuuu." [inches closer to her].

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – [back against a rock] "M-mugen this i-is not funny!"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– [both palms on both sides of her head]. "I ain't laughin' either."

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – [cannot control blushing] "Mugen?"

**i'mmamutherfuckin'pirate **– "..." [snore...]

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – [face drops] "Are you serious?" [more snores]

**pinkiewithsquirrelandnotits** – "Whatta idiot."

* * *

well i hope you all loved that. i totally want to re-watch the anime. best anime hands down. :D  
so yeah momo's a squirrel.

**tennisxdork  
PLH + mugen's drunk arse.**


End file.
